<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ford Dated a Siren??? by Duckseamail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490024">Ford Dated a Siren???</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail'>Duckseamail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aro Ford, Bisexual Ford, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Stan is a teeny bit insensitive for a moment, Stan wants to mock his brother but it turns into a family bonding moment, dipper is curious, ford's pov, references to Gravity Falls: Lost Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford regretted mentioning that Siren in his journal. Now he was going to be subject to an interrogation and mockery. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ford Dated a Siren???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Great Uncle Ford! Great Uncle Ford!"</p>
<p>Ford's head jerked up at the sound of his nephew's shout. Was he in trouble? Was Mabel in trouble? They'd already gotten into a bit of a pinch the other day with Mr. What's-His-Face. If this was anything like that, Stan would <em>not</em> be too happy with him for "endangering the kids," no matter the fact that Ford was the one who saved them.</p>
<p>"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper burst into the living room doorway and bent over, panting. “Did you <em>really</em> date a siren?!”</p>
<p>Oh. Oh no. He'd let Dipper look at his first two journals. It wasn't a mistake because Dipper had almost fainted from happiness, but now Ford wished he'd gone through them and looked for anything he didn't want his nephew to see. He was reasonably sure he didn't write about Zrieth in detail. Hopefully, Dipper wasn't going to interrogate him. </p>
<p>"I...um well, sort of? My boy, why don't you go outside, and I don't know, use the journal to find a creature you haven't seen yet." There. Dipper couldn't resist mysteries.</p>
<p>"No way, Grunkle Ford, I want to know about the siren. I didn't think the Gravity Falls lake was big enough for sirens and mermaids to live in." </p>
<p>Ah, an opening to direct the conversation, perfect.</p>
<p>"Well, actually Dipper, you're right. There are no mermaids or aquatic sirens in Gravity Falls, but this was a siren who is half-bird and not fish. It's actually quite fascinating. Everyone knows myths and stories of the aquatic sirens. But actually, you're much more likely to catch a glimpse of the avian variety." </p>
<p>Dipper only looked mildly impressed. He walked over and shoved Ford's journal at him, and started flipping through it.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you draw a picture? See, you've drawn at least a sketch of every other creature you mention. And if you were dating him, wouldn't you have plenty of time? Man, do I have questions."</p>
<p>Ford did, in fact, have some drawings of Zrieth. Still, they were not the sort of thing that would be appropriate for the journal, and <em>definitely</em> not appropriate for Dipper to see. Huh, were they still hidden under the floorboards where he'd put them when they became too painful to look at? Maybe later he could find them…</p>
<p>Dipper's fingers snapping in front of his face jerked Ford out of his thoughts. Right.</p>
<p>"I did have time, I suppose, but it was...uhhh.The reason is that...nevermind." No, it would be better to just not explain at all. Ford stood up and walked briskly past Dipper and made his way to the kitchen. He needed a glass of water, his face felt like it was on fire. </p>
<p>The sink was loud in his ears while he filled the glass, but not loud enough to cover the footsteps behind him.</p>
<p>"Dipper, please, don't bother me about this anymore. Go watch TV, or practice weaponry or something." Kids did that in this dimension, right? They hadn't when he was a child, of course, but one never knew how things could change in thirty years.</p>
<p>"Weaponry? What, are we in the Middle Ages now? Geez, Ford, thanks for the reminder of what a nerd you are." </p>
<p>Shit. It was Stan.</p>
<p>"Stanely," Ford said, turning around, "I thought you were Dipper, but seeing as you clearly aren't, I think I'll head down to the lab. Get me if you cause a supernatural being to go on a rampage. Goodbye." He tried to walk purposefully past Stan, but apparently, even when they were barely interacting, his brother still liked to poke his nose into Ford's business. </p>
<p>"Nah, I want to know why you were tryin' to get rid of Dipper. What did he do? Was it something worthy of mockery?" Stan grinned good-naturedly after saying that. Most of Ford wanted to ignore his brother and go about his day. What Dipper had been trying to find out was a little embarrassing after all. But a teeny tiny part of Ford's brain was whispering to him: Stan'll understand. Just because you were really harsh when you first got back doesn't mean you can't talk to him about unimportant stories from your past like adults. Talk to him.</p>
<p>"No, nothing worthy of mockery." At least, not mockery for Dipper. Ford saw Stan's eyes widen a bit. Being able to one-up his brother, even for something as small as being underestimated about telling an old story, made this worthwhile. Sitting down would probably make the uncomfortable job of telling the story slightly more bearable, so he went over to the kitchen table and settled into one of the yellow chairs.</p>
<p>"Dipper was curious about something he read in my second journal, and wanted to know more."</p>
<p>Stan thwomped down in the seat across from him, with a dramatic sigh. "God Ford, anyone could figure that out. The kid is relentless when it comes to mysteries. Just tell me why you ran away from 'im."</p>
<p>"I'm getting there, Stanley! And I didn't run away." he snapped. "He read a brief entry mentioning someone that I had...dated." Ford winced at the awkwardness he could almost feel radiating off him. He wasn't sure how Stan would react. He and Stan had both confided in each other in their early teens that they didn't just like girls. However, aside from the humiliation of getting punch thrown on him at a dance in his sophomore year, Ford had never pursued dating. When they were younger, Ford had gotten the feeling Stan was confused why Ford would talk with him about who he thought was hot, but never took the chance to ask a girl out.</p>
<p>"But you don't date anyone; you're weird like that."</p>
<p>Ford cringed a bit at being called 'weird.'</p>
<p>"Well, um. You're right, I don't date. I only wrote it that way because it was the quickest way to get a general idea across and still be appropriate for my journals." At that time in his life, he'd been planning to publish them once he became famous, and there were some things he wanted to keep at least a little private. </p>
<p>"But there was something?" Stan looked kind of confused, but Ford was definitely acting cagey right now, so that wasn't surprising.</p>
<p>"Yes. You know, in my time beyond the portal, I was actually told that there's a word for not being attracted to people romantically. I'm aromantic! It's actually quite fascinating; when I found safe worlds, I liked to take time to do research into the local culture. I found that in many dimensions, romance was something absolutely no one felt, which was hard to figure out because no one knew how to explain it to me. There were others with no priority to get married or have a romantic relationship like how it is prioritized on Earth! I-"</p>
<p>"Sweet Moses Ford, I'm glad you found what ya are and all, but will you get one with it? What does this have to do with dating someone but not really dating them?" </p>
<p>"Well, while I am aromantic, I still consider myself bisexual. Like you, I guess. So, it was a relationship that was entirely...sexual. In nature." said Ford haltingly. Stan's jaw dropped for a moment, but then a wry look crossed his face.</p>
<p>"Oooooh, my bro was gettin' some!" Stan punched Ford's arm and chuckled. </p>
<p>Ford covered his face with his hands. "Yes, Stanley. I was 'getting some' as you so crudely put it."</p>
<p>For some reason, that put his brother over the edge, and Ford heard him burst into raucous laughter. He glanced through his fingers and saw Stan rocking back and forth and gasping for breath from how hard he was laughing. His face was so red it looked like a tomato. A weirdly shaped, fuzzy tomato with glasses and a fez. </p>
<p>Ford chuckled and went to grab some water for Stan before he passed out. Doing this with Stan made him feel like a little kid again. He hoped things would be ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like Ford would think about Grunkle Stan as “stan” but when speaking his name/about him, would use “stanley” as a way to keep his distance emotionally</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>